Dreams
by ShadowMother
Summary: Kiana Novak has been getting these dreams that seem like a reality. Soon she learned from her father that she's a Timelord. Will she able to control her powers? What dangers will she have in the near future? **Its a mixture different genres like Aventure, Romance, Drama, etc.**


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I own the idea of this story because it's pretty much my 'day dreaming blog'. You may read but you can't copy. Please read and review….PS. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed….I'll try to extend it more in the next chapter (if there's a next chapter; depending on reviews.)**

**Chapter One: Was It Just A Dream?**

In a dark room, nothing but the sound of someone rustling in their bed was heard. A flash of lightning struck near the bedroom window as it showed a quick glimpse of the being. A black haired female with a tan complexion continued to thrash around, kicking off her covers as she revealed her sleeping wear. She began to breathe deeply as she continued to mumble under her breath, "N-No… You can't make me…. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Suddenly she woke herself up, revealing her blood shot green hues as she held her head in disgust. A soft sigh surpassed her lips, shaking her head a bit as she tried to understand what's going on. Nothing made sense to her what's so ever, she brought her hands in front of her as she looked at them.

"I don't get it… I have to be dreaming right? But…if I was dreaming…. Then why did it seem so real? Like I was actually there?" she questioned herself as she slowly rotated her wrists, looking at the backs of her hands, "This started ever since I was twenty-one and they kept getting worse ever since. What's wrong with me?"

She continued to question her well-being as she was slightly startled by a simple knock upon her bedroom door. The door slowly creaked open as an old man stepped into her room, just to check on her. He had gray hair with soft green hues and a tan complexion. He was wearing a pair of a flannel pajamas and a pair of brown moccasins. The male slowly sat upon her bed as he asked in a caring tone, "You all right, dear?"

She slowly looked down as she didn't say a word, she didn't want him to worry or feel sorry for her. The male just sighed as he spoke up, trying to comfort her, "It's okay, Kiana… I understand that you're rather confused on what's been going on…. You're mother had to experience the same things when she was your age."

Her head slowly perked as she looked at him, wondering if he knew what was going on, "You mean… she had dreams that felt real? Please father….tell me what's going on."

"Well… first off, there's something you should know; something that might make you understand some of this chaos. Kiana, you're a timelord, you can travel within your dreams, be within them and make them a reality. The only reason that your dreams seem real is because the fragments of your memories wish to become a reality." He paused as he looked at her, wondering if she caught on, "I know this seems a bit much to handle… but I guarantee you it's not a bad thing."

She blinked a few times as she looked at her hands again, speaking softly, "A Timelord? Umm…how will I know which dreams are worth making into a reality?"

He chuckled a bit as he spoke out, "Trust me, you'll know. But promise me that you'll use your powers wisely….I don't want you to wind up like your mother. She went a bit too far with her ability and managed to kill herself in her sleep."

She was silent for a bit before forming her hands into fist, looking up at her father as she gave him a simple nod, "I promise to keep myself and my ability under control. Now that I know what I am… I'm hoping to get my dreams to calm down a bit." She paused as she went and hugged him, "Thank you father, for telling me. Now I feel more at ease."

Her father went and kissed her cheek as he smirked a bit, "Now rest my dear and if you wish, give your ability a test run."

"That's what I was planning to do." She said as she laid back down upon her bed and closed her eyes. Letting out a soft sigh before drifting into a deep slumber.

Gradually, she began to dream, dreaming herself being in a middle of an open field filled with flowers. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of blue denim shorts. She swirled around, feeling free until she saw a black figure quickly ran across at the corner of her eye. She stopped, looking around the premises, wondering what it could be before having a set of blue eyes, staring right at her. Kiana jumped out of her skin and fell backwards, only to realize that it was her best friend Maeve.

Maeve had long and curly red hair, ocean blue hues and a light complexion. She wore a green tank top and a pair of denim shorts, along with a locket around her neck. Maeve let out a few giggles before offering to help her up, "Ki….you're so jumpy. Calm down."

"Right right…" Kiana spoke as she took her hand, "Wait… are you really Maeve? Or are you just a memory of Maeve?"

"As of now….I'm just a memory… but tomorrow will be a different story." Maeve exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kiana questioned.

"You'll see when you wake up." Maeve spoke as she waved goodbye.

Soon, a flash of light appeared in front of her, making her feel like she was getting sucked in as the black figure appeared once again before she woke up from her slumber. She opened her eyes as she looked out her bedroom window, noticing that he sun was slowly rising from it's own slumber before blinking confusingly.

"What the hell was that black figure that I keep seeing? Was it a part of a memory or was I just thinking up shit just to make me feel insane?" she paused as she looked at her alarm clock, sighing, "Well there's no more time to sleep in now… I have to get ready for my cruddy ass work."


End file.
